


Into The Skid

by gracediamondsfear



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Minor Car Accident, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, and porn, brief mention of previous sexual harrassment, come in the water's fine, good boy ben, just really ridiculous fluff, like cornball fluff, rose speaks the truth, smutember2020, soft boi, wet wet wet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracediamondsfear/pseuds/gracediamondsfear
Summary: Ben Solo has been Rey's personal driver for nearly ten years, since she was a teenager. He knows everything about her but has hidden how he felt. Rey is sure her driver doesn't like her, he's so quiet, so stoic, but he's always there for her, no matter what.  When Rey's grandfather Palpatine makes a major decision about her future without her input she asks Ben to take her away...but there's a storm on the horizon and roads are slippery when wet.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	Into The Skid

The sky had had been a threatening slate grey since dawn and as soon as he closed Rey’s door for her, the clouds opened up, a steady, heavy rain cutting through the late summer heat. He moved to the driver’s seat and turned up the air conditioning before she could ask for it, knowing she always wanted the interior at a meat locker-ish 62 degrees. 

“Where are we going?” He asked, catching her eye in the rearview mirror. 

“Just drive…somewhere…North…the lake…just…just go.”

She was chewing on her cuticles, a habit she’d declared disgusting, cheekily asking Ben to spank her if he ever saw her doing it. Her friends had all laughed when she made the declaration. It was always fun to make jokes in front of the help. Today though, she looked entirely distracted, nervous, her brow furrowed as she bit at her thumb. She wasn't in the mood for jokes.

“I can put the partition up if you want,” he said, still watching her, her whole body trembling from the way she bobbed her knee up and down.

They weren’t out on the main road yet and for a moment he could afford the distraction of her forest colored eyes, even if the make up around them was smudged, the rims red. When she was a little girl he would have just asked if she was ok, what had upset her, if there was anything he could do. That was when problems could be fixed with a trip through the drive through or dropping her off at the mall. But now she was a full grown woman and he was just her driver, her employee, her ‘jeeves’ as she called him sometimes…and he knew his inquiries would be met with sarcasm. She very rarely opened up.

“No, I want to see…I want…I want to be able to see...the road,” she stuttered. “Go wherever you want, but I just don’t want to be at home right now.”

“OK,” he said. “Let me know when you want me to stop.”

****

He’d been driving for her since she was fourteen, when the Senator had asked him specifically to make sure she got to and from her various school functions and parties and charity events safely and relatively on time. It was his job to make her at least look responsible. In those years he’d also had to cover for her being drunk at a State Dinner, helping her out to the car and telling everyone she’d fallen ill, holding her hair while she puked in front of the valet drivers. He’d had to pick her up crying when any number of dates went sideways and she was waiting for him on a park bench, heels in hand, mascara streaking down her face. He’d delivered Grandpa Palpatine's bribe to the school disciplinary committee when she was caught providing Adderall to students. He’d driven her friends three hours each way so they could go to the beach, taken them Christmas shopping in the heart of the city, meeting them at corners so they could drop off their bags. 

“My knight in shining armor,” she would say, throwing her packages in the back seat and winking at him through the partition. She always had some sort of nickname, some little term of affection that made him feel like her pet.

He’d gotten her ice cream at three am, broke speed records getting her to the airport when she overslept, bought her tampons when she ran out.

And never once had she said thank you.

“Downtown Jeeves!” She called out, her friends piling into the back of the car, giggling and screeching as they planned the evening’s events. 

Now she was twenty two. Beautiful, lithe and smart as a whip. She knew the power she had, and she tortured him.

“Do you think we look hot tonight, Ben?” Rey asked, leaning forward enough in her seat that he could see the tops of her breasts in the rearview as she applied her cherry red lipstick. “You think we’ll get laid?” She continued, adopting a heavy accent and low, mannish voice.

He rolled his eyes and drove on in silence, refusing to take her bait. Of course there was nowhere to escape, she always wanted the partition down.

“Hey, do you have a girlfriend Mr. Solo?” Her friend Rose asked, leaning into the opening.

Watching Rey in the rearview again he saw her cheeks turn bright red, her whole body jerking as she kicked her friend in the shin. He cleared his throat.

“Senator Palpatine said you need to be careful tonight,” he said, ignoring the question, “the press knows you’re out and they’re watching for you to make a fool of yourself according to him. It will screw the election for him if you mess up.”

“OK Daddy,” she purred, pouting her shining red lips at him for just a moment before all three girls burst into laughter, moving on to something else.

But when he checked later he saw the sadness on her face, chin resting in her palm as she stared out the window, oblivious to the others in the car.

****

  
The rain picked up as he pulled out onto the highway and his focus went back to the road. Safety first. Rey kicked off her heels and tucked her feet up beneath her on the black leather seat, watching the skyline go by as Ben picked up speed. For a minute her mind wandered to a daydream where he simply put his foot to the floor and drove them out of the city, out of the state and they escaped to some hidden chalet by a lake (with internet access and central air) and all of the expectations and commitments that weighed her down would disappear with every mile put between her and Senator Palpatine. 

“ _I am the senate_ ,” he so often bellowed when his advisors suggested he compromise on some of his ideas, his proposals, bills. He didn’t believe in compromise. He believed in control, power, planned outcomes. He held everything in the palm of his hand.

So it shouldn’t have surprised Rey to find Dr. Snoke at dinner that night, sitting primly in a black suit next to her grandfather, smiling like a hunter encountering a treasure in his baited trap. It shouldn’t have surprised her to hear her grandfather inform her that she would be marrying Dr. Snoke to ensure his win in the upcoming election. He was twenty five years older than Rey, but none of that mattered to Palpatine or to Snoke. They didn’t see her as a person, a woman, someone with a life outside of their political ambitions. None of it should have surprised her. But it had, and she’d openly laughed in disbelief, slamming her salad fork onto the table.

“I will NOT be ‘taking Dr. Snoke’s hand’ as you so eloquently put it, Grandfather. And I can’t believe you would...pimp me out like this…your only grandchild!” She said, jumping up to leave the room.

“Watch your mouth,” he said, glaring at her, his eyes burning with humiliated rage. “And sit back down, girl.”

“No,” she said, her eyes stinging with tears. “I’m done sitting down.”

“I just got a message from Senator Palpatine,” Ben said. “I’m supposed to bring you home.”

Her throat tightened as she fought the urge to beg him not to do it, to please just fix everything, to take her away. Instead she sniffed up her stinging tears and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from his narrowed eyes in the mirror. 

“I thought you worked for me, Jeeves,” she snapped. “I’m the one who…butters your bread so to speak.”

She forced a sarcastic smile as she saw him roll his eyes. 

“You going to tell me what’s going on?” He asked, as a fork of lightning flashed through the lead colored sky. 

“Sure, since you asked. I’m being whored out to the highest bidder by grandpa.”

“What?” A gust of wind rocked the car as the rain picked up and he was no longer watching her, but his exclamation let her know he was most certainly listening.

They were well out of the city, the road flanked by forest, trees bending in the building storm, her view of the world blurred like a watercolor painting from the rain on her window. 

“Dr. Snoke. Grandpa announced at brunch that I was going to marry him as a political alliance.”

“Fuck,” he muttered, but she could see that he was focused on the road. Still, it was nice to think that maybe he was upset about it.

“As soon as he said it I thought I was going to throw up. How could he do that to me? How could he just…”

“Give you away.”

“Yeah. Yeah, give me away,” she said, staring out at the rain. “Not that there was much demand for me otherwise.”

***

  
He couldn’t remember what it was; the day or the time when he started wanting her, when he saw her less as a child to be protected, a delicate jewel and felt more like a beast guarding his territory, growling at threats, shielding her from danger. Was it after he saw how men treated her; using her, lying to her, flattering her to get in her grandfather’s good graces? Was it when she’d made a filthy joke while eating a popsicle, holding his eye the whole time? Or maybe it was when she was sick with the flu, bedridden and feverish and asked for Ben before anyone else because he would know exactly what she needed. All he knew was that there was most certainly demand for her. From him. Barely a day went by when he didn’t think about making her his, pulling her into his arms and taking her away from this world that she no longer fit into, finding something that would make her happy.

***

The sky was getting darker and Ben stopped asking questions. She could see that his hands were tightly on the steering wheel, his shoulders so tensed they nearly touched his ears. She wanted to soothe him, to tell him he could pull over and stop. They could just sit on the side of the road and stare into the rain for three hours for all she cared, as long as she was with him. But those were just silly daydreams and she kept them to herself, leaning back in her seat.

"Shit!" Ben yelled, and she only had a blinking moment to realize what was happening before the car spun and she was thrown against the door. 

  
The car ahead of them had switched lanes without warning and slamming on the brakes had sent the car hydroplaning into a ditch. Thankfully there was no major damage, no broken windows, engine still running, but Ben took a second to gather his wits before calling out to her.

“You OK Rey?”

“What the fuck? What happened?” Her voice was shaking, high pitched and she sounded like the young girl he’d first met at the estate so many years ago. 

“I…I hit a puddle wrong…slammed on the brakes and started hydroplaning…”

“Did you turn into the skid?”

“What?”

“You’re supposed to turn into the skid and then you won’t lose control.”

“Yeah,” he said, his jaw tight with tension, blood pounding in his ears. “Thanks, I know how to drive.”

“I’m just saying that if you’d turned into the skid you could have a avoided the ditch and…”

He spun around, his body at an almost comical angle in the tilted car as he looked through the partition to see her curled up on the backseat. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins and she still hadn’t told him if she was hurt.

“I got it Rey, thanks! You know how else I could have avoided the ditch? Not going out driving in a near typhoon, not knowing where I’m going or for what reason!”

Her eyes went wide and he instantly felt like the most profound kind of asshole, watching her chin tremble, her cheeks flushed red with humiliation. 

“Just tell me,” he said, keeping his voice low and even, “if you’re OK."

In the blink of an eye her hurt went to rage, her brows drawing together, eyes narrowing as she reached for the door handle.

“I’m fine. Just fine, MISTER SOLO.”

And she stepped out of the car into the storm.

***

  
He’d lived in the house since she was fourteen, driving her Grandfather, running errands, some sort of house boy at his beck and call. She wasn’t sure why or where he came from but what she did know was that he absolutely hated her. Ever since the day they’d first met in the hallway of the house, Rey headed down to the pool in her new yellow bikini, not looking where she was going as she flipped through her phone. Paying attention wasn't something she needed to do as most people got out of her way. But she ran right into him, straight into his chest, knocking his own phone out of his hand, the screen cracking on the lacquered floor. 

“Oh God, oh sorry,” she’d said, feeling clumsy and idiotic and entirely fourteen. 

"It's fine," he said with a sigh, picking up the phone and standing at his full height, towering over her in his black suit. "You're Rey, I assume," he said, forcing a smile.

"Yes?" She answered, cocking her head to the side. He was the youngest person she'd ever seen at the estate, couldn't be more than twenty five or so. And certainly good looking.

"Well, I'm Ben. Ben Solo...your driver. Just...um...just let me know when you need to go somewhere."

"Oh. Oh! OK. Um...great." She'd felt extremely under dressed, although he actually made a point of looking her in the eye or over her shoulder as he spoke. Still, she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, anyway...I'll...see you around Rey."

"I guess so."

She was the only child in the house, a busy sprawling estate full of politicians and aides and staff, most of them men who made her feel like she was nothing but a decoration, another pretty flower in one of Palpatine’s centerpieces, something to make him look human for the voters. They didn’t care that she got straight As in school (assuming they were rigged or given out of pity) or that she showed a great interest in the governance of their state, or the history of the country. From the time she could understand, it had been made painfully clear that Rey was inconsequential, a fragile knick knack; pretty to look at but absolutely more trouble than she was worth. This realization was soothed with money, with things and experiences and a youth with very little supervision or boundaries.

So every time Ben was made to drive her to the beach or to some party she knew he was rolling his eyes, making fun of her flighty, childish pursuits. When she called him to pick her up after Eric Plutt had tried to put his hand up her skirt he’d been almost beside with himself in anger, so strange for someone who was usually a blank canvas. A robot. She’d never seen him so much as laugh at a knock knock joke but when she told him what had happened he’d said,

“What the fuck Rey? Who was it?” 

Apparently it didn’t matter who he was as she never saw him again…anywhere...and word quickly got around that she was damaged goods, a prude and worst of all a virgin. She knew she’d acted like a baby that night, that she should have just let him do what he wanted, but it was like he fell off the face of the earth, never even giving her a second chance. And now it seemed like no one was interested. The boys just...stayed away.

She’d felt so foolish and naive when she called for help and she knew Ben was angry at having to come get her at midnight after she’d told him he could go home for the evening. He’d been wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a hoodie from Dantooine College. They drove home in complete silence, not even the radio, and as soon as he let her out of the car he’d screeched out of the driveway. It had been a childish mistake and she’d reacted like a child, and Ben wasn’t having it. 

She promised herself she’d never put him in that situation again and ever since that night five years ago she'd made sure to keep everything cool, on the surface. Ben wasn't her friend or her hero, he was her driver. That was all.

So it came as a complete shock to her a couple of months later when she woke from a dream of him coming to her room and banging her senseless, ripping back her sheets and diving between her legs, his tongue so deep in her cunt that she could feel his nose against her public bone. She’d woken up so wet she’d thought she had an accident. It had been hard to look at him for a few days, wondering if he really had those deep indentations in his hips, the dark trail of hair below his navel and other…obvious….attributes that had made a memorable appearance in her subconscious. 

Of course her best friend Rose had always thought he was gorgeous, making jokes about running her hands through his thick hair, massaging his cheeks with her thighs; always jumping in with a joke about grabbing stick shifts and fuel injection when they saw him standing by the car.

“You don’t think he’s hot?” She asked when they were on the way to the airport to catch a flight for spring break. 

“Fuck but you're loud Rose…he’s right up front, you idiot.”

“The partition is up for once you fucking ‘fraidy cat. Answer me.”

“He’s…handsome,” Rey answered, remembering how he’d worn a black suit with a black shirt and tie to the last, unfortunate, State Dinner; how slightly menacing and powerful he looked with his black sunglasses, standing sentinel by the car while she peed in a ditch, too drunk to see straight. 

“Handsome?” Rose snorted, rolling her eyes. “Senator San Tekka is handsome. Ben is like…he’s like a fuckable jungle gym.”

Rey dove forward, slapping her hand over Rose’s mouth, knocking her to the floor of the moving car. 

“Oh my God, can you please shut up?”

“Everything OK back there?” Ben’s muffled voice asked through the partition. 

Rey opened up the barrier between them and smiled. 

“Just a little wrestling before we get to the resort,” she said, catching his eye. They were amber colored in the sun, like a topaz ring she had back home. 

“Wanna join in?” Rose asked, pulling herself back into her seat. 

“Not today Miss Rose,” he said, his eyes still focused on Rey, watching her instead of the road. 

“Your loss,” Rose said.

“Indeed,” he answered, and Rey was surprised to see him smile.

  
***

Her teeth started chattering almost instantly, the rain having dropped the temperature by about ten degrees since an hour ago, and she felt like an idiot, standing on the side of the highway, nothing ahead of her but an empty field and dense forest. What was her plan anyway? Walk home? Walk to the city? Stand out in the rain and die of exposure? It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the way he’d been looking at her, the terrified expression on his face. It didn’t make sense for him to look at her that way, like she was the most important person in the world. She wasn’t. Not to him. It had made her throat tight.

“Rey, get back in the car. I have to call for a tow and I don’t know when they’ll be here.”

She stood in the rain, letting it soak through her dress, her hair, the mascara and eyeliner she’d been wearing stinging her eyes as it smeared. All she wanted to do was nod her head and obey, to crawl back and let him wrap a blanket around her shoulders and take her home. She was lost without Ben to take care of her…but he’d laugh in her face to hear her say it. Instead she crossed her arms and took a few steps further into the field, her heels sinking into the mud.

“Well you tell me when the tow truck is here. A little rain won’t kill me.”

He could see her shaking from his place at the car. It was his fault she was out in the rain, crying. His fault she was running from him. He’d been so desperate to make sure she was ok that he’d frightened her and now she was putting all the distance she could between her and the creepy driver. 

But he couldn’t let her go. He couldn’t.

The rain was cold and incessant, soaking them both as she stalked off through the field with him just a few steps behind. She wasn’t sure where she was going…there were no shelters, no roads, she was just getting away from him.

“Rey, you’re being ridiculous. Stop this…” he said, walking slowly behind her, giving her space but keeping her in view as if she were a misbehaving puppy exploring her boundaries. 

“Just leave me alone! I just wanted to get out…I just wanted to get away. I know it’s stupid, I know I have to go back and I fucking know I should be grateful for all he’s given me but I…” 

“I never said any of that. Ever! I never said that you were stupid, I just think that running away…”

“Is childish? Selfish? Exactly what you were expecting of a vapid girl like me?” She asked, hands on her hips, staring him down. 

He stepped closer, his own hair shining black in the rain, stuck to his face as droplets of water hung from his eyelashes. He was frowning, his hands clenched into fists.

“Stop saying that. You’re not vapid.”

“Shallow then? Wild, unfocused? You think I should lay back and spread my legs for that old fucking squid just because it will secure my future?”

“No, I don’t,” he growled through clenched teeth.

Her chest was heaving and even in the rain he could tell that she was crying, her eyes red and shining with tears as she screamed into the wind. 

“Well then what do I do? What else am I going to do Ben? I don't have anything that he hasn't given me and I just don’t know what to—“

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss, their cold wet lips instantly warming as they came together, his tongue tracing over the seam of her mouth, begging for entrance. She whimpered in surprise and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him as his hand sunk into the wet hair at the nape of her neck. For a moment their tongues twisted and slipped together, her hands around his neck as if she were holding on for dear life. When he broke the kiss to catch his breath she wouldn’t look him in the eye, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she took a step back.

“Rey, I’m…I’m sorry,” he said, although he wasn’t, and he most definitely wanted more. He wanted all of her…always. “I shouldn’t have done that. I…come on let’s just go back to the car,” he said, holding a hand out to her. 

With her next step, her stiletto sunk into a hole in the ground and her ankle rolled. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, landing in the mud, her dress soaked through, hair plastered to her face and neck. When she looked up Ben was there, helping her to stand.

“Come on,” he said quietly, “Let me look at it.”

“I can walk,” she said, not looking at him, “I’m fine…”

“Rey,”

She attempted to take another step forward and fell against his chest, clinging to him, her face pressed to his wet shirt. Even in the wind and rain he was warm and she didn’t want to let go. He held tight and walked the few yards back to the car, her face buried in embarrassment. As soon as he clicked the back door open she cleared her throat and pulled away.

“You can put me down now,” she said, her voice firm and businesslike as she refused to look him in the eye.

He did as she asked and she leaned with her back to the car, his huge body caging her in, warming her with its closeness.

“Rey,” he said again, but this time his voice was low, nearly a whisper. And he almost sounded…desperate, “please.”

She looked up and his eyes searched her face for some silent permission, staring at her with his mouth open, rain dripping from his parted lips as he caught his breath. He raised a hand and pushed her wet hair back from her face, his fingertips stroking down the side of her cheek before bending to kiss her again, holding her face in his hands. Giving in to his touch, Rey sunk her fingers into his hair, moaning against his expert mouth as his tongue twisted with hers. It was better than any of her dreams could have predicted and whether she shivered from that or the cold she wasn’t sure.

A rumble of thunder startled her back to reality and she broke the kiss, pulling back to make sure it was truly him, that it was truly happening. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her and guided her into the backseat of the tilted car, laying her wet body over the black leather. As he hovered over her, drops of water fell from his dark hair, running over her face and throat. 

“I didn’t think you…I thought you hated me Ben,” she said, feeling her cheeks flare with embarrassment. 

“Then you’re a fool,” he said, bending down to kiss her again as he moved to kneel on the floor of the limousine, wedging his body between her spread thighs. “I could never hate you. Never.”

Keeping his eyes on hers he ran a hand down her leg to pull off the offending shoe and throw it aside before slipping off the other. His warm hand moved to her ankle, gently laying it on the bone, his thumb brushing over her skin. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

When she didn’t answer right away his palm slid up the curve of her calf, still never taking his eyes from her. Her heart stuttered as he reached the back of her knee and she finally found her voice.

“No,” she said. Then, before she had a moment to stop herself she leaned forward and grabbed the wet lapels of his jacket. “Kiss me again.”

Ben nearly growled his response, climbing up over her body and pinning her to the leather seat crushing his lips against hers as his hips slotted between her legs. His body was gigantic, broad and heavy and it was almost comical how he filled the space in the back of the limousine. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long Rey, longer than I should.”

She pushed his jacket down over his shoulders as they kissed, wanting to get to the warm, damp skin beneath his clothes. She’d seen him without his shirt on once, during the heat wave two summers ago when he was out jogging. His pale skin had been shining with sweat, dotted with dark moles that drew her eye all over the various ridges and valleys of muscle in his torso. When he caught her staring she’d run into the house, the image permanently seared into her memory. 

As she moved her hands to the buttons of his dress shirt, the phone in his jacket pocket rang and he froze, holding himself up on one hand.

“I…I have to get it, it could be the tow…or…”

“Grandfather,” she said, “I know."

He could feel her eyes on him as he reached for the phone and sure enough it was Palpatine. Ben pulled himself up from the floor of the car to stand outside in the warm rain beneath a rumbling sky to keep from being distracted by Rey’s wet, willing body stretched out on the seat.

“I presume she’s with you?” Was all he said, preceded by a heavy sigh of disappointment.

“Yes. I...she asked me to take her for a drive. I had no idea...” he looked over his shoulder at Rey who was now sitting up, frowning, leaning forward to listen. For a moment he thought of her walking down the aisle, beautiful all in white lace only to be standing beside that vermin Dr Snoke. “She’s perfectly safe, just needed to...”

“Bring her back,” Palpatine interrupted. 

“Sir, she’s very upset and I thought...”

“Tuck your hopeful prick back in your trousers and bring her home. She doesn’t belong to you and Dr. Snoke is getting worried.”

He looked back at Rey, her kiss swollen lips and pink cheeks as she shook her head and mouthed the word no. 

“She just needs to get a little air…we’re not far from the compound and when she…”

“Solo! Did I or did I not just tell you to bring her back to me? Do it or I report her as being abducted.”

He spoke loud enough that she heard him and when she saw the look on Ben’s face she knew that she’d lost. He was going to bring her back. But she wasn’t going to make it easy on him. Climbing from the car barefoot, Rey started back towards the woods. She didn’t care anymore, not about her hair or dress or catching pneumonia, she just wanted to be free. Ben called her name and she started running towards a thick copse of trees at the front of the forest. 

“Rey please. Would you listen to me, please?”

The branches were low hanging and navigating them slowed her progress enough for Ben to catch up, grabbing her arm to spin her around, her back pressed to the trunk of a thick oak.

“I’m not going back. I’m not marrying Dr. Snoke.”

“I know.”

“Everybody thinks they know me. That I’m some shallow, materialistic rich girl who just wants to live a society life. Nobody really knows me.”

His chest was heaving, the white fabric of his shirt plastered to his skin, his hair slicked back from his face as he stared into her eyes. She’d never really noticed how beautiful his own eyes were, rich amber with a ring of gold around the outside. He held her and when he spoke his voice was low, insistent.

“But I do,” he said. “I know that you’re worth so much more than what those men want for you.”

“But will you fight for me?” She asked, although she knew she didn’t deserve it. What had she ever done for him that would earn his rescue? What had she ever done to even earn his respect? He was never intended to be her knight in shining armor, no matter how many times he’d actually been there to make sure she was safe. 

“Will I fight for you? Do you remember Eric Plutt? Do you?”

“Yes, I remember you were mad that I called you out at midnight to come get me.”

“No Rey,” he said, shaking his head vehemently. “I was mad that he’d tried to hurt you. I was mad that he made you cry. And when I was sure you were home safe I went to his house and broke his jaw. I also suggested he never call you again or show his face at any of the family events.”

_He what?_

“I…I always thought…”

“Because you never thought anyone cared, Rey. But I’ve known you since you were fourteen. And I’ve cared, in one or another. Every day.” 

There was more to discuss, more she wanted to know. There were plans to make and battle plans to draw up, but right then all Rey wanted was Ben. She wanted to make up for lost time, lost opportunities, and without another word she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him hard on the mouth as he pressed her into the tree. Her bare feet sunk into the wet moss and mud and the rough bark dug into the skin of her back but she didn’t care, Ben wanted her, and she was going to give herself to him, however he wanted.

  
A gentleman would have taken her back to the car, driven her to a luxury hotel and spread her out on white satin sheets; but he couldn’t wait. The minute she reached for him he’d been hard enough to fuck her into the ground and the eagerness with which she tore at the buttons of his shirt let him know that she wasn’t interested in changing location.

“Let me see you,” she said, pushing the shirt down over his shoulders, her hands running down the front of his bare chest. “I want to see all of you.”

He quickly pulled the shirt free and threw it onto the ground, diving in to kiss her, his own hands moving up under her skirt looking for the blue lace panties she always wore. 

“You think I never noticed these?” He purred in her ear, his own lust emboldening him. He was no longer just her driver, the hired help. Now he was her lover, and she was going to give her everything he’d dreamt of. “You think I didn’t see you sitting back there, letting your legs fall open so I would see a hint of satin, angel?”

  
It had been only a few days after her dream of him, when she couldn’t get the image of his naked body out of her head, couldn’t shake the idea of having him bending her over the edge of a table, licking her open. In an attempt to test the waters she’d worn a short dress and dark blue lace and satin panties. As usual they’d driven with the partition down, but he’d never made a comment or admonishment, never even noticed that she could tell. 

Now she moaned, steadying herself with her hands on his shoulders as he stroked two thick fingers between her legs. With his other hand he slid the skirt of her tight dress up over her hips, exposing her completely while he pushed the wet fabric of her panties up between her pussy lips, dragging it over her clit. 

“Did you want me to see them, sweetheart?” He asked, his cheek against hers as his lips brushed her ear, the damp fabric pulled taut between her lips. “To think about what was beneath them?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed. “Please…please Ben…”

Nudging the panties out of the way he circled her clit with two fingers, stroking down either side of the hard little nub, her warm slick mixing with the rain that ran down her skin. When she whimpered with need, bucking against his hand he teased her opening, dipping inside for a moment before pulling back. When he could wait no longer, Ben went to his knees in front of her, tugging the panties down and pulling them off completely.

  
Her heart raced with anticipation as he parted her legs, positioning her just as he wanted, opening her up with two fingers to let the cool air blow over her exposed sex. 

“Pretty pink pussy,” he said, his nose buried in the dark hair that covered her mound. “Just a taste.”

“Yes…oh God please…” she tangled her fingers into his wet hair and pulled him against her. Her thighs trembled as he lapped at her wet lips, his hands running up the front of her body, under the fabric of her dress to her breasts, nipples firm in the cold. 

He savored every drop of her juices, sucking her clit between his pursed lips, moaning at the taste of her, bright and clean and everything he’d dared to dream of but never asked for. Beneath his hands she twisted and whined, pushing herself onto his tongue, calling his name out over and over in the most beautiful prayer he’d ever heard. But he still wanted more. Pulling away from her dripping pussy, he stood and captured her mouth again, kissing deeply, stroking her own wetness over her tongue with his. As if reading his mind, her hands went to his belt, quickly pulling it free and letting it clatter to the wet ground as she undid his fly. 

“I want it,” she whimpered into his mouth, her slim fingers reaching for his cock and pulling it free. “I want you inside me.”

“Yes,” he said, “I want to feel you wrapped around me.”

Rey pushed him to the ground and straddled his hips as the rain slowed, the sky brightening just a bit.

“I don’t want to go back,” she said, lowering herself, closing her eyes as the broad head of his erection stretched her open. “Please don’t make me go back.”

Ben growled as she engulfed him, her walls warm and wet, pulling him deep. It seemed ridiculous to hear her beg for such things at that moment as he would have torn the world in half to keep her safe. When he was buried to the hilt, filling her, stretching her he held fast to her waist as she rolled her hips over him. 

“No,” he breathed, fucking up into her, watching the beauty of her long neck glistening with rain, her body writhing with her head thrown back in ecstasy. “I’ll never let him give you away. You're..."

He bit his tongue, lost in the feel of her riding him, the sun struggling through the broken clouds, prickling the rain on his skin. For a moment, Rey stopped moving, smiling down at him, and pulled the dress over her head, exposing herself completely, letting him drink in all of her body, perfect to him in every way, lit almost magically by the dappled sun coming through the wet trees. And her confidence in her nakedness, her openness in giving herself to him only made it that much more beautiful and he reached up to cup her breasts in his hands, thumbing her taut nipples as she hummed her appreciation.

"I'm yours," she said, smiling, as she began a slow, bucking rhythm, her walls gripping him tight. "Is that what you were going to say? Tell me that's what you were going to say.”

His eyes went dark, and he sat up, easily flipping her onto her back, pushing her naked body into the wet moss and leaves, the muddy floor of the forest. 

“Yes, you’re mine,” he said, crouching over her, the sun shining bright behind him. “And I will fight for you, no matter what that means for me.” 

Spreading her legs he easily slipped inside her again, thrusting hard against her open thighs, bending down to kiss her as he did, to fuck her mouth like he did her cunt, his hot tongue sliding over hers. Rey wrapped her legs around his hips, her heels digging into the thick muscles of his thighs as she clung to him, her fingernails sharp against his back. 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry,” she wailed, her back arching, breasts pressing into his chest. “I’m sorry I never told you…I never said…”

“Shhh,” he said, kissing her mouth, her cheeks, the side of her neck, her temple. “Never be sorry…not anymore.”

Above her, through the canopy of trees she could see the bright blue sky as the storm passed over. Beneath her fingertips Ben’s muscles tensed, his rhythm stuttering as he groaned in her ear. 

“Come for me,” he rasped, reaching down to stroke her clit, pulling back just enough to watch her face when it happened. “But say it’s for me, let everyone hear it, princess.”

With one last thrust he stiffened and yelled her name into the forest, emptying inside her. She pulled him deep with her legs wrapped tight, grinding against his fingers to find her own release, chasing the ecstasy that she’d seen on his own face. 

“Oh fuck Ben yes,” she cried out as she felt the first pulsing waves of pleasure ripple through her, her eyes focused on his, on the dark pupils blown wide with lust, the ring of gold in his irises. He was hers, she could see it in his gaze. 

He swallowed up the rest of her orgasm with a kiss, deep and slow as she shook in his arms, his cock slipping free as he lay down beside her. Together they caught their breath on the rain soaked floor of the forest, his seed and her cream spilling from her to mix with the earth and the moss and the leaves.

Rey curled up against his long, broad body, feeling safe, even as she was naked in the elements, exposed for the world to see. It didn’t matter, Ben was there. He sighed heavily, tracing circles on her back as he stared at the sky.

“I never got a call back for that tow,” he said, nearly laughing. “And also, your grandfather is going to kill me.”

“No,” she said, propping herself on an elbow to look down at him, her hair filled with little twigs and leaves like a wood nymph. “You promised to fight for me and I’ll do the same. I’m an adult now, he can’t sell me off like chattel.”

“He can disown you,” he said softly, picking a leaf from her hair, stroking her cheek. In only an hour he’d become fiercely addicted to touching her skin, the smell of her neck, everything. “He can fire me. Your life of luxury will come to a startling end.”

“If he wants to do that he can. It will only confirm what I’ve always believed, that he never cared about me in the first place. I was nothing but…a bloodline, a conduit for his power. He never saw me as a person,” she smiled and bent down to kiss him. “You always did. No matter how infuriating I was, or selfish or stupid…you saw that there was more.”

“Well that and your amazing ass,” he said, breaking into a wide grin.

Rey pinched his side hard enough for him to cry out in pain and the two of them tussled for a moment before she pulled herself up to stand, holding her hand out to help him up.

“Let’s go call a tow and go home,” she said, pulling her muddied dress over her head as he buckled up his trousers, leaving his shirt behind. 

“Nah,” he said, sweeping her into his arms. “Let’s just get a cab to the city, go to a hotel and soak in a hot bath.” 

He tramped through the field back to the limousine, digging through the backseat for his phone and her purse. She smiled and put her shoes back on as he found a spare t-shirt in the trunk. She liked him better that way, soft cotton and tousled hair. 

“I want to wrap you in thick white towels, pour you some wine and lay you down in a proper bed,” he said, pulling her into his arms. “I love you Rey. And we’ll tell your granddad where he can stick it in the morning.” 

She smiled and with the clicking noise of the hazard flashers filling the silence, the two of them sat on the hood of the car to wait.


End file.
